


And Grace, My Fears Relieved

by unsentpromises



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Organization AU, Canon-Typical Violence, Criminal Syndicate, Crossdressing, Dual Personas, M/M, Merlot | Hakuba Saguru, Organized Crime, Rum | Kudo Shinichi, Vermouth | Kuroba Kaito, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsentpromises/pseuds/unsentpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Double lives are rarely successful," Rum said, words laden with meaning, "and they always come at a price."</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Grace, My Fears Relieved

Not for the first time that morning Shinichi reached for his coffee without permitting his eyes to leave his newspaper. The article that continued from the first page on the successful heist by the internationally renowned thief KID was more half egocentric commentary from superintendent-general Hakuba. Recently the man had become a particular thorn in Shinichi's side when it came to business. Claims to capture the thief were hardly any concern of his. The more recent developments that were a by product of KID's activities had led the accelerated methodology of heists was his business. Or it edged just enough into it to be a headache.

Keeping up with someone of KID's caliber required the police force to adapt, something that had not previously managed. This new found ingenuity on how to respond to counterfeit and theft operations was a small hurdle to overcome. 

His mug wasn't where he had left it. Shinichi eased up from his reclined position behind his newspaper to find it but came up with only the empty table instead. When he dropped one corner of the paper he saw why.

Across from him was a young woman. She smiled at him with a red-lipped mouth past the fringe of a carefully styled undo. Between her own gloved hands was a mug of tea in a delicate china cup. A glance over her revealed a pair of knee high black boots, laced and tied neatly as the rest of her was presented, a brief glimpse of stockings before the beginning of high hemmed skirt at mid-thigh. Her black sweater was a turtleneck, dark but still with a visible knitted pattern Shinichi could name if asked. And a familiar set of blue eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Shinichi asked after he reached for his coffee.

A lilting laugh drifted across to him. "You make it sound like such a hardship to keep you company. You know why I'm here."

Shinichi had his suspicions. 

When his companion reached across to pull his paper down away from his face he even allowed it. He did not bother to hold back his sigh to do so.

"Don't be so moody. You know we'll take care of it. Or would you like me to do with for you, darling?"

Shinichi knew the whole business would be resolved, it always was. He just rolled his eyes for the endearment, accustomed but still faintly amused by the sentiment. He'd been told it suited them and Sherry rarely was wrong about these details. Though he was far more amused at how it tended to unnerve some of the others more than he cared if it was fitting. For a group known for being ruthless they were oddly squeamish about displays of affection. 

"I think you should. It is your mess, after all," Shinichi accused, "Vermouth."

Vermouth only smiled sweetly at him. "You've been distracted lately. Perhaps I've been feeling jilted. Interested more in some old man more than me. Jealousy isn't becoming on me, you know this very well."

That was an understatement. Vermouth had killed or less. Far less, with how highly Shinichi knew he was valued. 

"Let's not jump straight to that. He might be useful alive." But he had to conceal a smirk behind his mug. 

Vermouth huffed and pouted before setting her cup down on its saucer. "Doubtful."

While he wouldn't so quick to agree, he was fairly sure that was the truth. Superintendent Hakuba wouldn't budge, not unlike some of the higher ranked officials in his position might have. Integrity was impressive, but nothing was impressive about the dead man. Then there was the matter of Merlot who Shinichi was wont to deal with.

Merlot was always a tricky spot for Shinichi to manage. History did not make for the best bed fellows in their business. Let alone one from a heavy police background like Merlot. 

As always it seemed Vermouth knew his train of thought. "Merlot should be held liable for this."

"Do you think so?"

"At least in part. He was supposed to discourage the man's way of dealing with these things. There's a reason you keep sending him into those high profile heists, to do his job. This does not look like his job done." Vermouth said and tapped at the story Shinichi had been reading. "He and I may not agree on many things but this is a step too far to excuse."

Shinichi turned that over for a moment. 

"Not your personal distaste for him showing, is it?"

"Hardly. If he was performing as he should be I'd know better than to bother voicing any of this. Personal stakes don't mean anything on that level."

Shinichi had to grin. It wasn't a kind look, but it was a knowing one. 

"You can't say that and show up at every instance I need someone dependable." Shinichi chided but his tone was suspiciously light. Mindful not to say anything to earn himself a week's worth of cold shoulder.

Vermouth was quiet for a beat, only looking back at Shinichi across the small cafe table. Her breath a thing trail of steam in the winter weather. Her gaze was sharp as it always was but she let her focus stray from Shinichi. It was as good as admitting where Vermouth was concerned. Looking away from a target was dangerous, after all.

"That's part of the reason you know."

It didn't appear she planned to back down from Shinichi's challenge. It would have been unlike her.

"What he's doing could lead back to you if he gets too sloppy. If he lets that bleeding heart of his trail too close to you." Vermouth's words were even, but her tone chilled rapidly. "And I will not allow that."

If there was anyone Shinichi trusted in it was Vermouth. Loyalty long tested, pushed passed reasonable limits and ever enduring as ever. Protective as Vermouth was, there was never a lack of challenge. Vermouth had been there when Shinichi had been at his lowest, was his most vulnerable bearing teeth to any and all. Still did when so much as a hint of threat appeared under those too observant eyes. Shinichi trusted Vermouth with everything - his life, his work, and even the truth. They were more partners than the subordinate and superior they played themselves as.

The reminder was enough to make Shinichi offer his own palm on the table. Sure enough a gloved hand settled over his own in return.

"I won't let that happen. You know better than that." Shinichi was hardly so reckless any longer.

The world moved on around them uncaring of their quiet moment. Most didn't venture out more than necessary on such cold winter days. There was no danger of being overheard and it gave an excellent  vantage point of the main gates that led into the Hakuba residence without leaving them in immediate sight. But the smell of snow in the air meant they shouldn't linger outdoors even with something hot to drink to help starve off the cold.

"What do you suggest?" 

It wasn't often that Shinichi openly asked for council. But he knew when to consider the wisdom of others.

"A test of loyalty. Make Merlot choose once and for all where he really draws himself - with them or with us. There isn't any in-between and he needs to understand that, Rum."

Shinichi couldn't even find it in himself to argue, because Vermouth was right.

When Vermouth drew her hand back Shinichi felt the weight of the rose left behind. 

"I love when you realize I'm right." 

Was the chipper reply as Vermouth took a sip of her tea, holding the cup between both her hands afterwards.

Shinichi just rolled his eyes and swallowed the last of his coffee in one go. He wouldn't comment but he didn't toss the rose aside as he did when Vermouth had pushed him a little too far into his aggravation. Instead he turned the thornless stems over between his fingers and stared at the red petals.

He knew what red roses meant. Shinichi knew what they had meant for the first one he had received years ago. But flowers meant far less to him than the lengths Vermouth went for him. To question, argue, and fight him when it came to his own sake. Vermouth had never hedged away from the fact Shinichi was the most important person. 

* * *

Despite his personal curiosities Shinichi had never been able to do more than watch KID's heists when it was televised. They were entertaining but his schedule didn't often allow him to indulge in attending. No mention of loose ends to be had.

It was a novel experience to be there in person for Shinichi. The winter chill in the air was bitter as he waited. The helicopters that circled the only noise he could hear over the continued murmur and flow of the crowds cheers. KID certainly had more than enough fans if he could hear them so far up, echoey as it may have been. He'd seen with is own eyes the masses of them, spotted with signs of support and even people dressed in costume. A buzz hung in the air from it all - the gathering of fans, the tension of the police force, and the very real presence of KID once he revealed himself.

Alone on the roof Shinichi thought it was like being trapped in a bubble to only observe the going ons. He didn't mind the sensation, and the illusion would soon come to an end. 

Sure enough, Shinichi could hear the hurried pace of someone running up the stairs that led to the roof access door. Hidden above on the raised section that the door came out to he kept quiet and low even as the anticipated figure in white emerged.

KID went out several steps into the open space of the rooftop. Drawing out from within one of the many inner pockets on his suit the gem of the evening, he held it out in the moonlight. 

That was how Merlot found KID.

"KID!" Merlot didn't rush the thief like the task force would, all too aware of the many tricks he was capable of if he wandered too close.

While the thief in question did not look away from his prize he did draw his card gun. KID seldom tended to jump to his little trick side-arm so quickly when it was just one lackluster detective on his trail. Merlot, or rather Hakuba Saguru, was a brilliant mind but he lacked in his ability to follow through. It was why KID had always evaded him, because he couldn't act without overthinking. 

A few shots and the door leading up to the roof was jammed to hold to give them time alone for their meeting.

"Do you want me to reinforce it more in case Nakamori catches up?" KID asked.

Shinichi replied as he revealed himself, "I don't think that will be necessary."

"Rum." Hakuba muttered, clearly startled to see him there in person. Enough to have paled.

"If you're sure." Was all KID bothered to say further before heading the way Shinichi had come. Taking a few sprinting steps before pulling himself up to sit on the edge of the root access door.

Shinichi shorted faintly for that, "I've got it handled, Vermouth."

Hakuba had only paled the longer he watched the pair interact. Rum alone was not to be trifled with, he'd never met him in person before and he could see why. Former detective turned into a criminal syndicate boss sounded more like the plot of some action manga than reality. But adding in KID, Hakuba's former classmate who he'd followed into the syndicate to begin with, being Rum's apparent right hand woman - it was too grand to be true. Only the truth of it was there before him. In the way Rum allowed KID, Vermouth, to keep a position on higher ground, above his back. There was too much trust to that sort of action for a man rumored to trust no one.

"KID is..." Hakuba heard himself start to ask.

"You bet!" KID's reply was all too chipper. Hard edged in a way his taunts occasionally became when he dealt with Hakuba specifically in recent months.

"Why would you have someone actively trying to shoot him if he's yours?" Hakuba was caught on that point.

Rum looked unimpressed he had to ask such a question. "To divert suspicions. To further the image of KID himself to the public. It was a carefully chosen tactic on our part. I just had to be certain whoever was behind the scope was incompetent."

Which explained why Snake was still around with how long he had failed to put KID down. 

"Merlot." 

Hakuba flinched at his title when Rum said it. His expression was neutral but his voice was something that made his instincts rise to attention. Like goose flesh that raised along arms, or hair that prickled unnaturally in the cold. All indications of something wrong - of danger.

"You've failed to divert the Superintendent-General's personal attention to not only the KID heists but some of the other operations you've been assigned to. You know I do not tolerate failures in my subordinates." Rum went on, unchanging.

Behind Rum was KID still, face free of it's usual grin. Instead he watched as if bored by the proceedings before him.

Hakuba felt his stomach turn. Sickness beginning to churn through his body in the beginnings of a cold sweat. A clammy sensation below his shirt collar just beginning. The heat quickly lost under the winter chill in the hair did nothing to help Hakuba keep a clear head.

"He's not the kind of man you can divert without being subtle. If not it would only do just the opposite of the intended effect. He'd not an idiot." Hakuba argued, trying to distance himself from the idea he was talking about his own father. Because at the heart of it Rum was talking to Merlot, not Hakuba Saguru. Becoming lost in the strained emotional ties to his family would do him no good.

KID, no Vermouth, chuckled from his perch. Rum didn't so much as spare him a glance.

"A liar can always recognize a liar." Vermouth purred in the false feminine voice Hakuba had heard before. 

Merlot bristled at the blunt accusation. "I'm not lying."

Vermouth's mouth thinned and he tilted his head to regard him. 

Instead of picking up the argument himself, Rum interjected.

"So your current behavior has nothing to do with trying to safeguard Nakamori Ginzou?" Rum's voice was the same assured tone Hakuba had once heard on a few occasions before at crime scenes. 

Hakuba wondered if this was how criminals felt when confronted with the truth. A sliver of panic like shard of ice struck his heart at the name. Mostly because Rum was quite correct in his assessment of the situation. Or near enough that Hakuba felt very much threatened. Vermouth only continued to watch, but his eyes were as distant as they had been since Kuroba had left Ekoda behind. 

"Or perhaps, I should say Nakamori Aoko."

The correction was enough to make Hakuba start in place. His cold sweat deepening to a dull, cold numbness that spread through him. His eyes widen and his skin a pallor despite his racing heart. Pulse fluttering through his body Hakuba only felt the tension within him rising. But uncertain of what he could do, he felt helplessly rooted to the spot on which he stood. 

Vermouth spoke again, not in the woman's voice Hakuba put to the name, but in the more natural, familiar tone of Kuroba. 

"You never should have followed me."

It was over three years ago now and Hakuba had followed after Kuroba filled with righteous anger at the time. His understanding of the situation narrowed down to the empty desk and the tears of Aoko. In the stillness of the room that put every student unnaturally on edge. The wrongness of not being able to keep a watchful eye on Kuroba, who was too reckless in his life - as himself and his nighttime persona. 

So Hakuba has stumbled into Beika, following behind. 

He'd never expected to find Kuroba attending classes with Mouri Ran or apparently taking up the empty seat that had once belonged to Kudo Shinichi. Or traipsing around with a group of children that mentioned Edogawa regularly with fondness. 

It had been a mystery Hakuba had tried to solve and very brutally been shoved away from when ever he came too close. Removed by Kuroba himself with venom. Shunned by anyone he questioned about Kudo. Openly told to leave by the too intelligent young girl that lived with Kudo's eccentric neighbor, Haibara. Let alone the numerous threats from KID when ever Hakuba brought up Edogawa during a heist.

Still, Hakuba had fallen into the organization. Caught red-handed at an exchange by one of the other agents. He'd woken up to an offer to join, which he'd never fully been able to rationalize. 

In light of details he had not previously known - Vermouth being Kuroba - perhaps he'd been spared. Until now.

"Explain." Hakuba snipped back, the old hurt surfacing despite himself.

Vermouth closed his eyes with a weary sigh. 

When Vermouth opened his eyes again they were hard and filled with an anger that Hakuba had never seen before. Not even in all his attempts to sabotage KID, or in interfering with Kuroba's bond with Aoko. Perhaps it was most apt to say Vermouth was looking back at him, Kuroba no longer. 

 

"Double lives are rarely successful," Rum said, words laden with meaning, "and they always come at a price."

Vermouth's smile to that statement was painfully false. Kuroba and KID had to have been a burden enough to carry, but adding Vermouth to that weight would have been too much for anyone to endure. The distance made more sense. Leaving without a word of goodbye. Kuroba Kaito had cut his ties and possibly vanished from the world as everyone knew. But if Kuroba had been a mask more than KID by the end, few would ever know.

After all, Hakuba had seen the glimmers of Kuroba's behavior in KID. His peevish bouts of temper, the challenging attitude, and the moments of a soft heart.

"One last chance Merlot."

It was a mercy. Rum did not spare incompetence.

Vermouth was the one to state the terms.

"Choose. Merlot or Hakuba Saguru. You cannot have both it seems."

There was a vein of insult to the statement. That Hakuba couldn't balance both his position in the organization and his attachment to the people in his life, like Nakamori Aoko.

Not that Hakuba much thought it was a choice. By now he knew just too much to be able to walk away safely. If the organization ever would have allowed such a thing to begin with for the principle it would set alone. Hakuba was being allowed one last chance to cut his ties to become Merlot. 

Somehow Hakuba thought he saw something sorrowful in KID's eyes. Because, they both knew what kind of man Hakuba Saguru was.

* * *

 

The mansion was dark when Shinichi returned. Kaito usually would be lingering in one of the lit rooms by the time Shinichi got in after one of his heists. But tonight had been a stressful evening. Threatening an old friend had a way of making the world tilt in unnatural ways. 

Of course he knew the story of Nakamori Aoko. It was familiar in a way that Shinichi could not help to sympathize with. Aoko and Ran were similar beyond mere physicality. Not unlike Kaito and himself. And, sadly, the tragedy of their stories also mirrored one another. Neither of them could have kept them in their lives, not after all the lies and then the forceful transformation that had come hand-in-hand with dismantling the previous crows from their roost. 

Shinichi had never been the same after it.

Kaito had never been the same since he had pulled on his top hat.

Both of them had been diverged from the paths they had intended to follow. Or finally forced to accept their comforting lies had been nothing but just that - lies.

Shinichi had considered visiting Hakuba alone after the pretense of their earlier meeting. He may not have known Hakuba personally, but he knew enough of his personality to know the outcome would be tragic. Hakuba was not like him, not like Kaito. The man hadn't left the path of morality behind him as they had, and he would not stray from it. Not without just as strong a motivator as they had had. 

Kaito would never forgive Shinichi if he did such a thing. So Shinichi put aside even the possibility.  

The library was dark but Kaito was in one of the chairs. Sprawled and looking out into the darkness without a sound. He looked more like a puppet with its strings cut loose than anything else. Like what little was holding him up had been pulled free.

Shinichi wished he could lie to him, to say he would let Hakuba leave if he promised his silence. But they both knew Hakuba couldn't be silent.

Truthfully Shinichi never should have given into Kaito's request to keep Hakuba alive when he'd stumbled into one of their operations, young and headstrong. But he had. Kaito asked for little and his heart was still softer than he allowed most to see. Koizume had warned him of that when they had met, but neither of them could take away the quality they loved in Kaito.

"Don't make me watch it, Shinichi."

Kaito's voice was frailer than Shinichi had heard it be in some time. Desperation had never looked good on Kaito, then or now. Thankfully he didn't put himself in this position often for either of their sakes.

"I won't." Shinichi promised. 

He'd already thought of a means to deal with Hakuba that would spare Kaito having to witness his death. He would keep the promise he had made like all the ones before. 

"Thank you."

The gratitude in Kaito's voice was so genuine it made Shinichi remember so many moments between them. 

Rather than to speak, Shinichi came to the side of the chair and laid a hand over Kaito's arm to let him know he was there. He was entirely unsurprised when a hand clutched at his own, still gloved. 

 


End file.
